Valentine's Day Scavenger Hunt
by starstruck17
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Tyler is sent by Lindsay on a scavenger hunt that would lead him to Lindsay.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama**

Today was Valentine's Day, and Tyler Backes who was in his apartment woke up from his bed. He turned around to look at the time, and the first thing he saw was a framed picture of her girlfriend Lindsay. Tyler new today was Valentine's Day, but he wasn't sure if his girlfriend knew.

"I'm looking forward to a beautiful Valentine's Day with my girl," said Tyler, "I hope she remembers though today is Valentine's Day, if not then that's okay as long as were together."

Tyler showered and got dressed. He was now wearing a red sweater along with a pair of kakee pants and brown dress shoes. Tyler's hair was looking a bit sleek as he wanted to be presentable to his girl. He then heard a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be," Tyler said to himself, "Maybe it's Lindsay."

Tyler went to the door to look out, and it was a delivery man. Tyler opened the door for the delivery man.

"Are you Tyler Backes?" the delivery man asked.

"Yeah that's me," Tyler answered.

When the delivery man asked him if he was Tyler Backes, he could remember the early days with Lindsay when she constantly asked if he was Tyler.

"Alright, I got a package for you from a Ms. Lindsay Aqucord," the delivery man replied giving Tyler the package, "Have a nice day."

The delivery man walked away as Tyler got a package from Lindsay. He wasn't sure yet if she remembered Valentine's Day, but he was amazed she remembered his name and his address of his current residence.

"I think remembered today is Valentine's Day," Tyler said looking at the package.

Tyler set the package on the table, and opened it. He opened the box to see a card, and Tyler picked up the card and read it.

 _Happy Valentine's Day Tyler Backes from Lindsay Aqucord_

 _(red kiss mark)_

 _I have a little something in here for you_

"She did remember today was Valentine's Day," Tyler said in amazement.

Tyler removed the tissue paper and noticed that all it was inside was a single shoe. It was a red patent pump with a 3-inch stiletto heel, and there was a pink heart on the pump.

"Why would Lindsay gave me one of her shoes for Valentine's Day?" Tyler questioned until he noticed an envelope at the bottom, "What's this."

Tyler opened the envelope to reveal another note, and $200. Tyler was wondering what the money was for, but he wanted to see the note first.

 _Happy Valentine's Day Tyler Backes from Lindsay Aqucord_

 _(red kiss mark)_

 _If you saw what I gave you, it's one of my shoes from the outfit I was planning to wear today. I'm not at home though, I will try and get you to come to me though. First I need you to go to the flower shop and get me some red roses. That will also explain why I gave you $200. Remember to tell the store keeper that your name is Tyler Backes._

 _Bring the shoe with you and show it to them._

"Oh my gosh, she must've planned a scavenger hunt," Tyler said in amazement.

Tyler then got into his car with the shoe and the note along with the money, and drove off to the flower shop. It was a beautiful day to be out and do something, especially on Valentine's Day. The name of the flower shop was on the back of the card along with the address, which amazes Tyler more that she really was thinking.

"Did she really think, or did someone make this and tried to let her take the credit?" Tyler questioned himself, "Either way it's working."

Tyler arrived at the flower shop, got out of the car with the shoe in his hand. Some people saw him with the red shoe, and wondered what he was doing with that shoe, but he didn't seem to care. Tyler walked into the flower shop, waited in line, and then approached the clerk.

"Can I help you?" the clerk asked.

"Yes, my name is Tyler Backes," Tyler replied as the clerk remembered the name.

"Tyler Backes, oh yes, a lovely lady was here wanting to place an order under your name, but you had to show me a specific red shoe," the clerk said showing a picture of the exact same red shoe that Tyler had.

"You mean this shoe," Tyler said presenting the shoe.

"Okay, she wanted you to pick the order up, but you would have to pay for it," the clerk said, "It will be $40."

Tyler gave the clerk $40, and then the clerk got one dozen of red roses. Also on the roses was a note for Tyler.

"Your order also came with a note, I'm guessing your lovely lady set up a scavenger hunt," the clerk said.

"Thank you," Tyler said receiving the roses.

Tyler took the note off the roses and read it to himself. It was also from Lindsay.

 _(red kiss mark)_

 _Glad you got the roses, now take a visit to the candy shop. Introduce yourself to the people inside with my red shoe, and they'll give you something._

"Next stop, the candy store," Tyler said to himself as he walked out of the flower shop and got back into his car.

Tyler was driving with the red shoe next to him. He was probably thinking to himself he had to get some chocolates for Lindsay. Tyler arrived at the candy shop and walked inside.

There were many people waiting in line to get a box of chocolates for their one true love. Tyler was waiting in line for something the workers had in store for him. After waiting a while, Tyler was finally next in line.

"May I help you," the clerk asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Tyler said putting the red shoe on the counter, "My name is Tyler Backes, and this is my girl's shoe. My girl was wondering if you had something in store for me."

"Oh Tyler Backes, you must've gotten the note, just a second," the clerk said as he went back to get a box of chocolates in the shape of a heart and then return, "Here you are Mr. Backes, I would suggest going to the toy store next door and tell the manager chocolates are delicious."

"Must be another clue," Tyler said winking, "Okay, I'll go."

Tyler paid the clerk $25 for the chocolates, walked on over to the toy store which was right next to the candy shop. He could see some people inside planning to buy a toy for their kids. Tyler was looking for a worker so he could call their manager. Then he saw someone doing a stock check on bicycles.

"Excuse me," Tyler called out to the worker.

"Oh hi, may I help you?" the worker asked.

"I'm looking for the manager," Tyler responded.

"I am the manager," the worker said revealing himself as the manager.

"Okay, my name is Tyler Backes and I just wanted to tell you…chocolates are delicious," Tyler told the manager.

"Hold on, Tyler Backes, red shoe, box of chocolates, you told me the secret code," the manager said happily clapping his hands, "Please follow me, I got you a teddy bear for $20."

The manager took a break from counting stocks, and took Tyler to his office. Tyler was wondering what the heck was he doing in the employee area. Usually those kinds of people come in when they're in trouble, but Tyler didn't do anything wrong. The manager opened the door to his office.

"Sorry I had to bring you in here, I just wanted to make sure no one took this specific bear," the manager said showing Tyler a white teddy bear, "Just pay me $20, and it's yours."

Tyler handed the manager $20, and received the bear which also had a note on its belly. Tyler stepped out of the employee area, out of store, back to his car, and then opened the note.

 _(red kiss mark)_

 _I see you got my three things, and my shoe. This must have worn you out, so why don't stay a hotel. Go to the hotel, tell them your name, and book a room._

"Alright, I got the address of the hotel right here on the back," Tyler said looking at the back of the note, "Man she's doing pretty good getting me to grab all the traditional Valentine's Day gifts for her."

Tyler drove off and began ascending to the hotel. He was hoping to meet Lindsay soon, and after a nice drive, Tyler arrived at the hotel. He brought the roses, box of chocolates, the teddy bear, and the red shoe with him inside.

"Wow, this place is pretty nice," Tyler said to himself looking around.

Then Tyler approached the counter to speak to the clerk at the front desk.

"Hello there, may I help you?" the clerk asked.

"Yes, my name is Tyler Backes," Tyler told the clerk.

"Okay Tyler Backes, let me see," the clerk said looking up names, "Ah yes Mr. Backes, it seems you have booked a suite for the evening."

"How much?" Tyler asked.

"It's already been paid for," the clerk said, "It's room 1512 on the top floor, and I have a room key for you."

Tyler grabbed the room key, and hopped on the elevator to the top floor. Tyler was looking for room 1512, and then he came across it.

"Well, let's see what's inside," Tyler said as he put the keycard in.

Tyler opened the door and saw a luxurious suite with a sofa, holographic fireplace for heating, a TV, a small kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom. Then Tyler's jaw dropped as he saw a familiar blonde sitting on the sofa. It was Lindsay.

"Hello Tyler," Lindsay said.

"Whoa, Lindsay you look beautiful," Tyler said blushing.

Lindsay presented herself to Tyler with a red dress, heart shaped bracelets on each wrist, red heart earrings, a red heart necklace, and nude pantyhose with one single red high heel with a pink heart on it. It was the exact same heel that Tyler got. Tyler walked on over to Lindsay with all of the things he got.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Tyler said giving her the roses, chocolates, and teddy bear.

"Oh Tyler, thank you," Lindsay happily said, "I would kiss you if you returned something that belongs to me."

Tyler remembered he still had Lindsay's shoe with him. Tyler grabbed the shoe, bent to the ground, and placed the missing heel right back onto Lindsay's foot.

"Thank you, now could you get up," Lindsay told Tyler.

Tyler stood up and Lindsay grabbed him by the shirt collar and kissed him on the lips. Lindsay sure was wearing lots of lipstick.

"I can't believe you did all of this for me," Tyler said happily.

"Well to be honest, I was talking with Beth on what I should do for Valentine's Day with you, and she came up with this idea for you to have fun. Beth really came up with all the places that you should go to, but the single shoe being delivered to you was my idea," Lindsay explained.

"Why did you give me your shoe, I thought you love your shoes?" Tyler asked.

"Well I do love my shoes, but I figure you liked them too, so I decided to mail one to you, so when you got to me, you could place it back on my foot like Cinderella," Lindsay explained.

"Well I will admit I never really though you did this yourself, but thank you babe. This is the best Valentine's Day ever," Tyler said kissing her on the lips.

"Oh, it's only going to get better," Lindsay said stroking Tyler's chest.

"You mean," Tyler responded.

Tyler knew where this was going and Lindsay nodded yes. The two made their way into the bedroom, and the extra Tyler got would be for room service. This truly was a fun Valentine's Day for both Tyler Backes and Lindsay Aqucord.

 **THE END**


End file.
